


And He Didn't See It Coming

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tré messes around with Billie and he doesn't think much of it until the drummer gets serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Didn't See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me (not that it couldn't happen...).

Billie had just finished the last few lines of a song when Tré ran up to him, a look of lust in his eyes. "What the hell do YOU want?" The short man said with amusement.  
"This," Tré said and smooshed his lips violently against the singer's, cradling his jawbone at the same time. He pulled away when Billie pushed him in the chest.  
"What the fuck, man?" Billie uttered, winded. His eyes were big. "Just cause I like guys too doesn't mean that you can do that. You know that, right? Damnit, I shouldn't have even told you."  
"You mean you don't want me?" The green haired man said cockily, with a puppy dog look in his eyes.  
"Well no...that's not what I..." The blue haired man trailed off. "I mean..."  
"Good. So get the fuck over here," the drummer grabbed the singer's shoulders and spun him around, pushing him onto the couch. By now Billie, although still surprised, was in a total daze.  
He landed on the couch and stared up at Tré, wide eyed and helpless yet with a face that clearly said he was ready for whatever was about to happen.  
The drummer had a ravenous look in his eyes as he licked his lips seductively, wiggling his shirt up and over his head. There was a lot of Tré to love, but he also had a bit of tone to his body, plus his left nipple was pierced. Billie was such a sucker for nipple piercings and as he saw his shirtless friend stand over him, seductively licking his lips, he could feel a heat down below and he knew how this would end.  
Tré leaned over him, putting his hands on either side of Billie’s head on the couch back. His chest and neck were right there in Billie’s face for a moment before he stretched backward to line his head up with the guitarist's. But while it was there, Billie inhaled the scent of the guy in front of him and shuddered a little, feeling himself get harder. He smelled like man. He smelled like the kind of man he often dreamed about. "Shit,” he thought. “He's got me. He's got me right where he wants me and there's no turning back.” Keeping his face right up against Billie’s, Tré exhaled through sexily parted lips and put his knees up on either side of the singer as to straddle him.  
Billie let his head fall back and Tré smirked, placing a hand over Billie's jeans. "Well somebody's enjoying himself, huh?" He muttered cockily. Billie moaned back. He was gone.  
The green haired man on top of him spread his legs a little more, grabbing Billie’s shirt collar and grinding his hard-on up against his torso. He could hear Billie's breathing get faster and if that wasn't a turn on, he didn't know what was.  
The guitarist's head was now back and to the side and Tré stared at his neck. Billie felt like all the pleasure in the world was his. It was that pleasure before anything actually happened. The anticipation pleasure. He couldn't even catch his breath anymore as Tré leaned into his neck, breathing lightly, but just hard enough for Billie to feel all the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Tré, please. Oh god..." He whined. The drummer licked up his throat, eliciting hums of pleasure from deep down. He began nibbling all around his neck, even sucking on spots to get him to writhe on the couch. He knew he was leaving marks and he was proud- everyone would get to see his handiwork.  
He didn't just contain his licks to his neck, though. Oh no. He began nibbling his way down to his collarbones and slipped Billie's shirt off while he was there. Billie could feel Tré gliding over his erection, which was poking the drummer in the chest by now as he moved down Billie’s torso. He was scraping his teeth on protruding bones and sucking up every small bit of skin he could. Billie felt all the blood leave his fingertips and toes and his mind was spinning in a world of pleasure- he wasn't even sure what his own name was at that point. He was just feeling the warm, moist sensation of Tré's tongue and the soft kiss of his lips envelop his whole body (or so it seemed). Then without even knowing it, Billie noticed his pants were almost off. Tré had been slowly sliding them down. And before he could react, Tré had a grip on his cock. He gasped and Tré chuckled under his breath. Billie's pants weren't even on him anymore as the drummer parted Billie’s legs and kneeled on the floor between them. He ran both his hands down the singer’s bare sides (stopping to rest his hands on the creases of his inner thighs) and gave him the best blowjob of his fucking life.


End file.
